Chance Treasures
by GAugust
Summary: Faced with spending his birthday alone, Jesse worries about the safety of his kids and contemplates what's important in life.
1. Waiting Out The Storm

Disclaimer: This story was written for pleasure and not for profit. The characters do not belong to meAnne Morrow Lindberg inspired the idea of "chance treasures".

_July 7, 2007_

_**Chance Treasures By Gia August**_

_**Chapter One**_

_**Waiting Out The Storm**_

"_Chance treasures…must not be sought for or—heaven forbid! —dug for…That would defeat one's purpose…To dig for treasure shows not only impatience and greed, but lack of faith." Anne Morrow Lindbergh_

Jesse Duke woke with the first light of sunrise on the morning of his sixtieth birthday. He had spent a restless night listening to the early spring ice storm raging against his bedroom window. The exhaustion he felt was not entirely due to his lack sleep. It was mostly due to worry. He was worried about his three kids. He might have even enjoyed the inside coziness of the storm if they had been safe at home with him. They had waited out many storms together over the years. They would sit around the fireplace wrapped in blankets, drinking hot chocolate and playing games. Jesse would tell exciting stories about running moonshine and the fierce weather he encountered. The kids would listen wide-eyed as they huddled close together. There was togetherness during storms that Jesse was not able to enjoy this time. As it was, he didn't know exactly where his kids were. The storm had taken down the telephone lines and the power went out late last night. He hoped the kids had enough sense to stay put in Atlanta. He was counting on Luke to make that wise decision. He could only pray that they were safe.

Yesterday had started out gray and overcast. The temperature unexpectedly dropped throughout the day turning a misty rain to ice. The storm gathered and intensified quickly. Luke, Bo and Daisy had left early in the morning for Atlanta. The old tractor refused to start and the boys had practically rebuilt the engine from junkyard parts but they still couldn't get it going. They needed to replace the front and rear wiring harnesses and that was a big problem. The parts couldn't be replaced with used ones and the new parts were expensive. Jesse didn't know how they would manage the spring planting without the old tractor. Somehow, Luke had come up the money. His only explanation being that he had saved it for a special occasion and Jesse supposed this qualified. It wasn't exactly a "special" occasion but it was an emergency. So the boys had gone off to Atlanta to pick up the part.

Daisy jumped at the opportunity to go with them and do a little shopping. Window-shopping anyway. The family's cash flow at the moment was practically non-existent after the unusually hard winter. They had needed repairs on the roof, the barn, the furnace and the water heater all at the same time. And now the tractor. There wasn't any money for anything but necessities. Thanks to her tip money, Daisy usually had a little extra cash that she generously contributed to the family. Jesse had convinced her to take a little bit of that cash to Atlanta but it didn't amount to much. Typically, Daisy planned on surprising the boys and treating them to dinner on the way home instead of treating herself. Jesse hoped they used the money to find a motel room. He hoped that's where they were now, waiting out the storm.

Despite his intense desire to have his kids home with him on his birthday and despite their promise to be here, Jesse now hoped that they had the good sense to stay put and not attempt to travel under these treacherous conditions. As much as Jesse wanted to celebrate this day with them, he would never want them to risk their safety. He pulled the covers up higher and sighed. If they couldn't make it home today, this would be the first birthday he spent without a least two of them since Luke came to live on the farm. Daisy and Bo had never missed his birthday. Luke had only missed his birthday when he was in the Marines and then he managed to call. Even when he was in Vietnam, he somehow managed a phone call. Unless the phone lines were fixed today, which wasn't likely, Jesse might not be hearing from them at all. And that thought made him feel lonely.

The more he thought about it, the more Jesse worried about the kids' promise to always be home for his birthday. Bo might be foolhardy and impulsive enough to try to brave the storm and keep that promise but Jesse felt assured that his oldest nephew would not allow such impetuous actions. Luke had a good head on his shoulder. He was usually able to put his emotions aside and think calmly and rationally especially during a crisis. That had been a hard lesson to learn but he had learned it well. Jesse was depending on Luke to do just that now.

Jesse smiled thinking about the battle that probably ensued when Bo and Luke clashed once again. He was sure Bo would've wanted to come home no matter what. But Luke was dauntless when he needed to be and he needed to be this time. Jesse thanked God for his oldest nephew's resolve and strength of character. Yes, Luke would do what was best to keep everyone safe. He wouldn't let Bo try to make it home under these conditions.

Jesse's thoughts turned to his niece. He was grateful that Daisy was with her cousins. Not only was she a buffer between the two boys when necessary, she also had instincts that neither of his boys possessed. She would know that it wasn't safe to travel. She would make sure that Luke didn't give into Bo, which he sometimes did. In a lot of ways she was tougher than either boy. She could more than hold her own and impose her will on them. And she was more than willing to take them on knowing full well that they'd never hurt her.

Jesse couldn't help but smile again when his thoughts turned to his youngest nephew and the trouble he was likely giving his two older cousins. Bo had promised to be home for his Uncle's birthday and the boy was determined once his mind was set on something. And Jesse knew his mind was set on this. He could only imagine the arguments he was probably giving his cousins. He knew Bo's stubbornness.

Jesse knew he was blessed with three wonderful children. He was glad that they had decided to spend some time together on this trip to Atlanta. There was safety in numbers and each one had their own strength. Luke and Daisy would understand that their safety was much more important than any promise they made to make it home. They would know that their wellbeing was the best possible gift Jesse could receive on his birthday. Thinking of his youngest nephew again, he hoped that Luke and Daisy had been able to convince Bo of that fact. He had to trust Luke to provide direction in his absence. Luke had never let him down in this respect. He could handle his cousin—most of the time. And if he couldn't and they traveled in this storm anyway, he'd put the lot of them over his knee when they got home. That is, after he got through hugging them.

The light in the room was growing steadily stronger as the sun rose higher in the sky. Reluctantly, Jesse pulled back the layers of blankets and quilts he had practically cocooned himself in to protect himself from the dropping temperatures. He had gotten up twice during the night to add a few logs to the fire but the warmth it had provided had long left the room. Jesse shivered. Sitting up on the edge of his bed, he grabbed his robe and took a moment to straighten his back. He thought that getting older was not an easy process. Of course, the alternative was not to be even considered. He was in relatively good health but he could no longer deny the aches and stiff muscles. The little discomforts were always there but they weren't anything he couldn't live with. He didn't complain because he didn't want his kids to worry about him—especially Bo. Bo worried about him too much and he didn't want to give any cause to that worry. He supposed Luke and Daisy worried as much but they were better at hiding it.

Sighing again, Jesse pulled on his robe and went over to the fireplace. He tried stoking the last embers but the fire refused to start again. He decided to brave getting dressed in the cold room and wait to start a fire in the living room. They were out of oil for the furnace and couldn't afford a delivery for a couple of weeks. That was fine until they were hit with this unexpected storm. They'd survive without the furnace. After all, this house was over a hundred years old and his family had done just fine with just the fireplaces to heat the house.

Jesse walked over to the window and pulled aside the curtains to look out into the yard. The glass was covered in frost making it impossible to see out. The sun shinning through the window gave it the appearance of fine crystal. Jesse unlatched the lock and forced the window open. A blast of cold air assaulted his face. He was surprised to see the sun and pale blue sky. The storm had departed leaving an ice-blanketed landscape in its wake. The trees were covered in fine ice that sparkled brilliantly in the early morning sun. Although it looked beautiful, Jesse knew that the ice would make travel even more treacherous. His hope that conditions would improve enough for the kids to make it home was fading. The salt trucks were probably out in Atlanta but it would take a while to make the country roads around Hazzard passable. It could take days unless it warmed up quickly.

Jesse closed the window feeling sorry for himself. It looked like he would be spending his birthday alone for the first time in his life. He slumped down into the comfortable stuffed chair by the fire. He reached behind him and grabbed the quilt that was draped on the back of the old chair. He wrapped himself in the skillfully crafted handmade quilt with a bear's paw design. His late wife had made it for him when they were first married. It captured her spirit in the bold, beautiful colors. More than warding off the chill that hung in the air, it was an emotional comfort to wrap it around him. It made him feel like Martha was there with him. Despite the years, not a day went by that he didn't think of her and miss her.

The cold in the room pulled Jesse back to the present. He pushed himself out of the chair and got dressed as quickly as he could manage. He put on a heavy sweater to keep warm until he could light the fires. There was always plenty of firewood. He knew he gave the boys that chore more than necessary but then it kept them out of trouble and let them burn off some energy in a positive manner. He chuckled as he thought that it also helped him keep them in their place when necessary. He lit the fires in the kitchen and living room as soon as he got downstairs. Once they were going, they would provide sufficient heat. The room was already getting warmer. A cup of coffee was what he needed to warm up inside.

Jesse filled the coffee pot with water. He'd have to remember to keep running water throughout the day to be sure the pipes wouldn't freeze. When he opened the coffee tin, he was surprised to see a neatly folded piece of paper. He unwrapped it, shaking off the grinds of coffee. He immediately recognized the flowing handwriting of his niece. He quickly read the note.

_Dear Uncle Jesse,_

_I heard the weather report this morning and there is a small possibility that the storm might not wait till late tonight. Luke said we had to pick up the tractor parts today because they'd be no telling when we could get back to Atlanta if the storm is bad. He thinks we'll be home in plenty of time to beat the storm. Just in case we don't make it home in time, we wanted to wish you a happy birthday. We're thinking about you if we ain't there, and I guess we ain't if you're reading this. There are three presents for you on the top shelf of my closet. You can open Bo's and mine if you want. Luke says not to open his. It might make it feel like we're there with you. I wish I was. I wish we all were. Don't worry about us. We'll be home as soon as we can._

_With all our love,_

_Daisy_

_Bo_

_Luke_

Jesse carefully folded the note and placed it in his pocket, close to his heart. He couldn't resist going to Daisy's closet and finding the three presents. The largest one was beautifully wrapped in shinning paper and tied with a fancy ribbon. Without looking at the card, Jesse knew that one was from Daisy. The other two were smaller. The wrapping weren't fancy but neither one of his boys ever had a flare for such things. The box from Bo was a little smaller and narrow. The smallest box was from Luke.

Jesse gathered the boxes in his arms and brought them into the living room. He carefully placed them on the coffee table. After pouring himself a cup of coffee, he settled into his easy chair. It was a comfort having the presents in front of him to remind him of his kids. It made him feel closer to them and he needed that right now. He wouldn't open any of them unless he really needed to. He wanted to wait for them to get home. The storm was over. It was just a matter of time waiting for the ice to melt and the roads to be clear enough to make traveling possible. Until then, he'd have to be patient. He hoped his kids would be patient too, wherever they were.

Jesse decided to wait to open the gifts just in case his kids made it home. He tried to keep himself busy with chores and neglected paperwork during the day but he found it hard to concentrate on the figures. By the time mid-afternoon arrived, he figured that the kids had probably done the smart thing and waited for the traveling conditions to improve tomorrow. Although the sun was warm, the ice on the roads would take some time to melt.

By late afternoon, Jesse stood in front of the fire stoking it. He took a seat in front of his presents and wondered what his kids had in store for him this year. Perhaps Daisy was right. Opening the presents would make him feel better. They weren't going to make it home today. He decided to open Daisy's present first. Reluctantly glancing at the front door one last time, Jesse pulled on the large ribbon releasing the wrapping paper from the box. He took the lid off and carefully moved back the tissue pink paper, revealing a beautiful mahogany photo album. The old picture on the front was of his parents on their wedding day. Engraved under the photo was, "The Dukes of Hazzard."

Jesse gently touched the photograph as if that would connect him to his parents. He turned the page to find the last family portrait taken of him with his parents and all ten of his younger brothers and sisters before life pulled them in different directions. There would be many reunions but none with all of them together. His father passed away shortly after the photo was taken.

Jesse flipped the pages to the last one and gazed at a photo taken this past Christmas of himself with Luke, Daisy and Bo. He remembered Cooter taking the picture but it just occurred to him now that this was the first time he saw it. The kids were surrounding him, looking happy. It was about that time that Daisy found the box of old photos in attic. He wondered why she never brought the box out. She probably wanted to surprise him with this album. She must have spent hours going through all the old photographs to create the album. The book itself cost a pretty penny. Although he was anxious to look through the album, he decided to wait until the kids got home. He wanted to share it with them. He carefully placed it on the coffee table, hoping he could resist opening it again.

Jesse reached for Bo's present. He pulled the ribbon and carefully unwrapped the gift. He removed the lid, revealing a beautiful wooden frame. It was apparent that Bo had carved the frame himself. He had always been quite good at widdling but Jesse hadn't realized how good his craftsmanship had become. The frame was beautiful. Inside the frame was another family photo taken shortly after Daisy arrived to complete their family. She sat between Uncle Jesse and Aunt Martha while the two boys stood on either side of their aunt and uncle like bookends to frame the family.

Jesse smiled. It seemed there was a theme here. He knew things were tight this year. He knew the kids didn't have much money to spare but he always told them that material things weren't important. If the Dukes didn't have nothing else, they had each other. They had family and that was the greatest gift of all. He was proud that the kids understood that.

Jesse carefully placed the frame upright on the coffee table alongside the photo album. He curiously looked at the small box wrapped in brown paper. The wrapping was slightly askew like Luke had wrapped it in a hurry. Daisy's note had asked him not to open Luke's present but curiosity got the best of him. He unwrapped the box and opened the lid. Inside was a small object wrapped in tissue paper. He carefully unwrapped it. He was surprised to find a small rock. It was almost perfectly rounded. It was gray with a line of pink running through it. It felt silky smooth in his hand. He knew it had no monetary value but there was something vaguely familiar about it although he couldn't recall what.

Shaking his head Jesse thought, "Now, why on earth would Luke give me a rock?" He noticed a piece of folded paper taped to the wrapping. He pulled it off and unfolded it. It was a note from Luke.

_Dear Uncle Jesse,_

_Please don't open my gift if I'm not there. I need to explain._

_Happy Birthday!_

_Love,_

_Luke_

Jesse wondered what the enigmatic message meant but he realized that it was useless to try to figure it outHe decided to wrap the rock in the tissue paper and put it back in the box. He carefully wrapped the box in the discarded plain paper. If Luke wanted him to wait, he would let his nephew think that he did. He didn't want to go against Luke's wishes. It wouldn't do any harm to wait for him to get home and open it again. He reasoned that maybe it was a good thing that he opened it. This way he wouldn't look disappointed or puzzled in front of Luke.

"A rock?" Jesse wondered again. "Where have I seen it before? I'll just have to wait for Luke to explain."

Jesse settled back in his chair. He opened the book he was reading hoping to distract himself and keep his mind from worrying.

_**Gift from the Sea**_ by Anne Morrow Lindberg

Copyright 1955, 1975 by Anne Morrow Lindbergh

Copyright renewed 1983 by Anne Morrow Lindbergh


	2. Making It Home On Time

_**Chapter Two**_

_**Making It Home On Time**_

Late that night, the General Lee finally entered Hazzard County. The temperature had been steadily climbing throughout the day, beginning the slow process of turning ice into slush. The ice took on a blue tinge in the moonlight adding to the eerie crystal landscape. It wasn't ideal but the roads were passable if traveled slowly. Luke had finally deemed travel safe enough by late afternoon but the 3-hour drive was turning into 7 hours and counting.

They had spent the night and most of the day with other stranded travelers in a highway rest area outside of Atlanta. Bo had been trying to convince Luke to get on the road since early morning but Luke wasn't taking any chances. They put snow chains on the tires before finally heading out towards home. Much to Bo's objections, Luke insisted on driving and wouldn't give up the wheel to his younger cousin who he considered took a few too many chances. This was Georgia and neither one of them had extensive experience driving on snow and ice. It was best to be overly cautious and that wasn't in Bo's nature.

Despite Bo's urging to go a little faster, Luke kept a slow, steady pace. As much as he wanted to get home while it was still his uncle's birthday, he figured it was more important to get the three of them home in one piece. He thought they'd have plenty of time to make it home but he wasn't so sure anymore. The roads had gotten worse the further away from Atlanta they got and now that they were in Hazzard, it was clear that nothing had been done to make the roads passable. As usual, it was left in God's hands to melt the ice in nature's own good time.

When they were a mile from home, Luke began to drive slower. Bo noticed the subtle shift in speed, if you could call the snail's pace they'd been traveling at as "speed." He complained, "Why are you slowing down? We may actually get home before midnight with a little time to spare if you step on it a little."

"We gotta be careful…" Luke muttered. " And I ain't steppin' on nothing."

"You done been careful for the last few hours, Luke. The road ain't too icy here. The General can handle it. We could get out now and walk the rest of the way faster than you're driving."

Annoyed, Luke answered, "I got us this far without incident and I plan on getting us the rest of the way home the same. This speed is just fine."

Bo had been struggling to stay patient all day but he had reached his limit. "Cousin, you can just stop then and I'll walk the rest of the way home. I for one want to be home while it's still Uncle Jesse's birthday."

Luke came to a sudden stop causing the General to skid. He said, "Fine. Walk if you want."

Daisy leaned forward from the back seat. "I sure am glad I'm not sitting up there between you two boys. Now look. It's been a long, tiring day and I ain't gonna let you two spoil what's left of Uncle Jesse's birthday by fighting. So, quit it right now. You know Uncle Jesse's got to be worried sick about us since we couldn't call and the CB is busted. You two ain't gonna add any more worry for him by fussing at each other. So you just stay put, Bo. And, Luke, start driving."

To make her point, Daisy put a firm hand on Bo's shoulder. Bo laughed, "All right, Daisy. You can turn me loose. I ain't gonna nowhere."

Daisy turned her attention to Luke who wasn't smiling. If anything, he looked worried. Daisy said, "Luke, you done good getting us home. You can stop worrying now." When her cousin's expression didn't change, she added, "Unless there's something else worrying you, sugar. You've been getting quieter the closer we get to home. Don't you want to make it on time for Uncle Jesse's birthday? I can't wait to see how he likes the special gifts we got him."

When Luke's only response was a deep sigh, Daisy said, "All right, sugar. Out with it. You can't be worried that he ain't gonna like your gift. He picked it out even if he don't know it yet."

"Yeah, Luke," Bo added. "We were all there when he admired that watch. He said it looked just like the one his daddy had and it would go perfectly on his watch fob. You know he never goes no where without that thing so he's gonna love the watch."

Daisy rubbed Luke's shoulders. "You really are tight, Luke. You should've let one of us drive some."

"I'm fine, Daisy," Luke answered.

"Then try to relax," Daisy answered. "And don't be worried about the present. Uncle Jesse's gonna love it. The only thing he'll fuss about is how much you spent on it since he saw the price. But he'll get over that."

When Luke looked more distressed than before, Bo asked, "What's the problem, Lukas?"

"I returned the watch to the store," Luke answered almost in a whisper.

"Why'd you do that?" Daisy asked surprised.

"Uncle Jesse would've loved it," Bo said, making Luke feel even worse. "Why'd you return it?"

"Where do you think the money came from to pay for the tractor's parts?" Luke answered angrily.

Daisy quickly understood. "Oh, Luke. I'm sorry."

""No, I'm sorry, Daisy. I ain't mad at you. And I ain't mad at you either, Bo. I'm mad at myself for not finding some other way to pay for the dang tractor but there ain't nobody gonna give us credit in Atlanta and Boss surely wasn't gonna loan us the money. I had to bring it back. I couldn't figure no other way."

Bo tried to comfort his cousin. "There ain't no harm done, Luke. I know you're disappointed but Uncle Jesse don't know about it so he ain't gonna be disappointed."

"That's right, Luke," Daisy said. "And you got him a gift. I saw the box in my closet. What'd you get him, anyway?"

"Nothing of any real value," Luke answered as he gazed out the window.

"Whatever it is, Uncle Jesse will love it 'cause it's from you," Daisy said with conviction as she continued to rub Luke's shoulders.

Luke put his hand on Daisy's and turned back to her. "I wish I was as sure as you. Ain't nothing I can do about it now. We best be going if we want to slide in before midnight, and I do mean 'slide in' on these roads."

"It's okay if we slide, Luke. Might get us there faster. Just don't slide the General into nothing," Bo said with a grin.

Luke shook his head, allowing himself a small smile. "I done got us this far. I think I can manage the rest of the way home and before midnight."

Daisy and Bo both laughed. They were anxious to make it home on time.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jesse was reluctant to turn in for the night. He was still holding onto a little bit of hope that he would see his kids despite the fact that he'd be mad as heck at them for not having the good sense to wait until tomorrow. He knew it was a selfish wish but he couldn't help it. And he couldn't have it both ways but he wished they were home while he wished at the same time that they were anywhere else but on the icy roads. As midnight approached, he finally gave up and decided to go to bed, thinking it was for the best. As he began to extinguish the many candles that lit the room, he heard the sound of an engine coming into the backyard. He quickly went to the kitchen window and pulled back the curtain. When he saw his three kids climbing out of the General, he smiled broadly. The relief was immeasurable. His kids were home. They were safe.

Bo was the first one out of the General. He practically pulled Daisy through the window behind him. When he saw Luke still sitting in the driver's seat, he bent down and looked in the window. "Come on, Luke. Everything's gonna be fine. You know Uncle Jesse's gonna be so thrilled to see us that nothing else will matter."

Luke managed a small grin. "I suppose you're right. I'm right behind you, cousin."

Luke followed Daisy and Bo onto the porch. Daisy noticed that the porch light was off. "It looks dark. Maybe Uncle Jesse already went to bed."

"We'll just have to wake him up then," Bo said. As he reached for the doorknob, Jesse pulled it open surprising them. All three kids returned their uncle's broad smile.

Bo stepped forward and hugged his uncle tightly. "Happy birthday, Uncle Jesse. What're you still doing up? Waiting for us?"

Jesse returned his nephew's embrace. "Of course I ain't waiting up. I didn't expect you home til tomorrow." He did his best to feign anger as he pointed a finger at them. "In fact, I oughta take each of you over my knee for driving in this weather. I ain't surprised at Bo and only a little surprised at Daisy, but I would've thought you had more sense, Luke."

"Luke's the only one been driving in this weather," Bo laughed. "If you're gonna take anyone over your knee, it ought to be him."

"Thanks a lot, Bo," Luke said.

Daisy took Bo's place giving her uncle a tight hug. "Don't be mad at Luke, Uncle Jesse. He made us sit around the rest stop outside of Atlanta all day waiting for the ice to melt some. And then he wouldn't let either one of us drive cause he thought we wouldn't be careful enough."

Jesse smiled at Luke as he pulled his oldest nephew into a hug. "I knew I could count on you, boy."

"Happy Birthday, Uncle Jesse, I'm glad you waited up for us," Luke said as he returned the hug.

Jesse bristled and gruffly said, " I told you. I ain't been waiting up for you."

Luke teased, "Oh really? Then what are you still doing up this late? It's way past your usual bedtime."

Jesse answered defensively, " I just got caught up in the book I was reading."

"If you say so," Luke answered.

"I say so," Jesse answered firmly. "And I don't wanna hear no more sass from you, young man."

Bo laughed and slapped his uncle's back. He asked innocently, "Are you sure you ain't been waiting up for us?"

Jesse tried to sound convincing, "And I don't wanna hear no sass for you either. You kids can take care of yourselves. No need for me to worry." He winked at Luke and Daisy before adding, "At least you two can. I ain't so sure about Bo here."

Bo answered indignantly, "Hey, I can take care of myself just as well as they can."

Everyone laughed except Bo. Jesse wrapped his arm around him, quickly adding, "I'm just teasing you, Bo. Come on inside and get warm. Having you kids home is the best part of my birthday. Why don't we make some hot chocolate and get you three warmed up by the fire. The lights are still out but I've got plenty of candles burning."

Daisy answered, "That sounds good, Uncle Jesse. I'll get the milk heated."

As they settled in the living room, Jesse said, "This makes my birthday perfect. Having you kids home safe is the best present."

He gestured towards the coffee table. "Of course I had your gifts here to keep me company in your absence. I have to admit, I did take you up on opening a couple of them."

Jesse was surprised by the look of distress on Luke's face as his nephew said, "I hope you didn't open my gift yet. It needs an explanation."

Jesse was concerned when he saw that Luke looked a little sad. "Don't worry, son. I read your note and Daisy's and I'm waiting for that explanation."

Jesse considered that what he said to Luke wasn't a lie. It just wasn't the whole truth. He almost smiled at the irony of how many times he had to explain to his boys how that was faulty reasoning. Omissions weren't acceptable. Still, he couldn't imagine why Luke looked so worried over the gift even if he didn't understand it and it did need a little explaining.

Daisy came into the room carrying a small tray with four hot chocolate mugs and four juice glasses filled a quarter of the way up with a clear fluid. She offered one each to her cousins and uncle. She said, "Now I know we don't normally dip into the shine but this is a special occasion. It's your sixtieth birthday and that is worth celebrating. So, Happy Birthday, Uncle Jesse. And many, many more."

Bo and Luke added their wishes. When everyone was settled around the fire, Jesse thought that life was good. He was comfortably seated in his favorite old chair. Daisy and Bo settled on the coach while Luke sat crossed legged on the floor stoking the fire. Jesse was finally able to relax and enjoy what was left his birthday surrounded by his kids even if it was officially past midnight. They always claimed that their birthdays didn't end until they went to bed no matter what time it was. He claimed the same right to keep the celebration going.

Remembering his presents, Jesse said, "Daisy, Bo, thank you for the beautiful presents. Bo, that frame shows very fine workmanship. The picture brought back happy memories. And Daisy, I love the Duke family album. You must've spent a lot of time putting it together. I only looked at a couple of pictures because I wanted to wait and enjoy them with you and the boys."

Daisy answered, "You're very welcome, Uncle Jesse."

"I'm glad you like the frame, too, Uncle Jesse," Bo said.

Jesse smiled warmly. "Thank you, both."

While they were talking about the gifts, Jesse noticed Luke move slightly away. He was now staring into the fire. Jesse reached over and placed his hand on Luke's shoulder giving it a squeeze. "Are you all right, son?"

Luke continued to stare into the fire as he said softly, "I'm fine, Uncle Jesse."

Jesse kept his hand firmly on his oldest nephew's shoulder knowing he was upset about something. "Oh, you're fine. Are you? Then why don't you turn around and look at me?"

Luke slowly turned and faced his uncle, his eyes glistening in the firelight. He repeated, "I'm fine, Uncle Jesse."

Looking into the kind, loving eyes of his uncle, Luke finally said, "I'm sorry."

Jesse asked gently, "You're sorry for what, Luke?"

Seeing the love in his uncle's eyes made Luke feel even worse. He admitted, "I couldn't get you what I wanted."

Jesse looked at Luke closely before saying, "I admired that watch, Luke, but that don't mean that I had to have it."

"You knew about the watch?" Luke asked in surprise.

Jesse said, "I knew you wanted to buy it but I know you couldn't afford it. Don't feel bad about that."

"But I did buy it," Luke said.

Jesse was surprised. "You did? How did you manage that? It was way too expensive?"

"I saved for it," Luke answered.

"You'll have to take it back. I don't want you spending that kind of money on me," Jesse said.

Luke said dejectedly, "You don't have to worry about that. I had to take it back. We needed the cash."

Jesse quickly put it together. "For the tractor parts."

Luke nodded. "As much as I wanted to give you that watch, I knew we had to fix that dang old tractor. Them parts sure cost a whole lot more than I would've thought possible. I'm sorry, Uncle Jesse. I had to bring the watch back to pay for the tractor."

"Luke, the tractor parts are more important to this family than that watch," Jesse said. "But I thank you for wanting to give it to me. It means a lot knowing you wanted to give it me and it means even more that you did the hard thing and returned it for the good of the family."

"I wish I didn't have to," Luke said quietly. "I wanted to give you a special gift too."

"You taking care of this family is my gift. Besides, you have another gift here."

Luke shook his head miserably, knowing that what his uncle said was true and wishing it weren't. He said, "I didn't have any more money and I couldn't buy you anything for your birthday."

Jesse reached for Luke's arm and pulled him towards him. Luke didn't resist. Jesse rubbed the back of his neck. "It's okay, son. I'm proud of what you did. I don't care that I didn't get that watch. The fact that you tried so hard for me is all that really matters. You made a hard decision for the good of the family and I'm grateful for that. That in itself is a wonderful birthday gift."

"I'm sorry all the same," Luke said.

Jesse said more firmly, "I mean it, Luke. You ain't got nothing to be sorry about. I appreciate what you tried to do and what you did do. I don't need anything else from you."

Jesse reached over to the coffee table and picked up the small box. He asked gently, "What's this son? Your note said that you would explain."

Luke took the box from his uncle. "Forget this, Uncle Jesse. It ain't nothing."

"It's something. You thought to give it to me. I'd like to have it."

Luke looked away. "It ain't nothing, Uncle Jesse."

Jesse said, "I'm sure it ain't no such thing. If you thought to give it to me, I would like to have it, please."

When Luke didn't respond immediately, Jesse asked again, "Please?"

Luke reluctantly picked up the small box and handed it to his uncle. Jesse took it carefully as if he were handling a fragile treasure. He unwrapped the paper and opened the lid. After removing the tissue-covered rock, he placed the empty box on the table. He smiled at Luke expecting his nephew to look away again but he didn't. Luke was looking at him intently, hoping that he would understand the meaning of his gift.

Jesse took the rock out of the paper and smiled, "It's a very nice rock, Luke."

Luke continued to search his uncle's face for some recognition. He finally asked, "Don't you remember, Uncle Jesse?"

Jesse knew that it was vaguely familiar. He had been trying to remember where he saw it before but it still eluded him. He turned the rock over in his hand feeling its smoothness. "It's familiar, Luke. I've been trying to remember why all day."

Luke looked closely at his uncle. "All day, Uncle Jesse?"

Jesse didn't realize that he had slipped until Luke asked the question. He should've known better. The boys always slipped up as well. That was the thing about lies, even little white lies. You always had to remember your story. But there was no denying the truth now. He was caught.

Jesse said, "I'm sorry, Luke. Curiosity got the best of me. At least you know you boys come about that particular family trait honestly. I opened it and then put the rock back in the box and wrapped it up again. I should've waited. Sorry."

Seeing the guilty expression on his uncle's face, Luke couldn't help but smile. "It's okay, Uncle Jesse. We do things like that all the time."

Jesse laughed. "Yes, you do. Well, it's been making me think but I just can't quite remember where I've seen that rock before."

Luke simply said, "Everyone needs a rock, Uncle Jesse."

The memory was still just beyond his grasp but Jesse could hear himself saying exactly that to a very young Luke.

Luke gave his uncle a shy smile. "We found it together, Uncle Jesse, on the shore of the lake. I must have been about seven years old. It's a gift of patience and faith. Remember?"

It suddenly came flooding back to Jesse. A smile slowly formed on his face. "Of course, Luke. How could I have possibly forgotten? I didn't know you kept it all these years."

"Forever, Uncle Jesse."

Jesse's smile broaden, "Yes, son, forever."

Jesse's mind drifted back to that day. It became crystal clear.


	3. Forever

_**Chapter Three**_

_**Forever**_

_Jesse leaned back against the old oak tree on the shore of the lake, enjoying the warm afternoon sun and watching his young nephew play on the edge of the water. The boy had taken off his boots and socks and rolled up his pant legs so he could play tag with the gently lapping waves. He was in perpetual motion lately. Try as he might, it was difficult for Jesse to control that energy. Not that he really wanted to most of the time. When Luke first came to live with him and Martha, he had worried that the boy's sorrow would never fade. But it eventually did and the little boy's spirit returned as he adjusted to life on the farm. He never completely gave up that reserve but Jesse learned how to get around it. _

_Jesse seldom reeled Luke's enthusiasm in but he wanted his nephew to learn the importance of being able to be still in life and center himself to deal with the chaos of the world around him. Luke wasn't particularly impetuous but he did have quite a temper and was capable of losing control in a split second. Jesse wanted him to learn to stop and think about the consequences of his actions. _

_As he watched his nephew play on the shore, Jesse thanked God for his blessings. He was a part of this magnificent land and, more importantly, he had two small children to raise. He and Martha had not been able to have children. Tragic circumstances brought Luke and Bo to them. They were determined to give the boys a loving, secure family. Jesse was honored that his brothers had entrusted him with their sons but it was an awesome responsibility that was overwhelming to contemplate. He had accepted the fact that he wouldn't have any children but in the blink of an eye that had changed. _

_But all his doubts and worries vanished with a simple touch. He knew from the first day when Luke reached up and grasped his calloused hand that the boy was a priceless treasure. There was trust and love in the small hand that held his tightly. In that moment, Jesse's life changed as the child held his whole being in his small hand. _

_Luke interrupted his uncle's thoughts when he came running up to him with his arms full of rocks. His small hands carried so many of his found treasures that he left a trail of rocks behind him. He dropped them in a pile next to his uncle._

_Luke began to pull Jesse by the hand as he excitedly explained, "Come on, Uncle Jesse. Come help me. I'm looking for treasure. Look at all the rocks I've already dug up. Help me dig for more."_

_Jesse laughed at the boy's unbridled enthusiasm. He took hold of Luke's arm so he couldn't run off. "Luke, slow down. Slow down. Come sit with your uncle for a minute. I want to talk to you."_

_Luke's expression immediately changed to worry. "D…D…Did I do s…s…something wrong, Uncle Jesse?" he stammered._

_Jesse smiled warmly at the boy as he pulled him down beside him. "No, son. You ain't done nothing wrong. I ain't mad at you. I just want to talk to you. Is that okay with you?"_

_Luke relaxed and smiled brightly at his uncle. "Sure, Uncle Jesse. What'd you want to talk about?"_

_Jesse paused as he tried to find the right words to explain his thoughts to his young nephew. He finally said, "Luke, look around you. What do you see?"_

_Luke scanned the rocky shore, the deep green lake and the distant blue mountains. He looked at his uncle and innocently answered, "Well, Uncle Jesse, the lake sure looks pretty today."_

_Jesse nodded. "Yes, son. It sure does. That's just what I wanted you to see. I want you to stop and look around you once in a while. I want you to really see the beauty surrounding you. This lake was here for countless years before you was born and it'll be here for countless years to come."_

_Jesse picked up one of Luke's rocks. "And these here rocks have been here, too. The smoother ones have been on the shore the longest. They're real old. They've been touched by nature—the waves, the wind and the rain—over many years. It takes a long time to make them smooth and round like this. They're real special. It takes a long time for them to become perfectly smooth. Nature is very patient."_

_Luke rummaged through his pile of rocks. His disappointment showed clearly on his young face. "Let's go dig for some more, Uncle Jesse. I ain't got a perfect one. These rocks must be real young rocks."_

_Luke jumped up but Jesse caught him around the waist and pulled him back down on his lap. He tried to explain again. "Luke, when we search for treasures, it shows our impatience. The best treasures are the ones that find us—the chance treasures. We ain't looking for them. If we stay still once in a while and have patience, the best things may come to us. We've got to have faith. Sometimes searching shows a lack of faith."_

_The frown on Luke's face showed he was trying to figure out what Jesse had told him. He said, "You mean it's bad for me to go treasure hunting?"_

_Jesse shook his head. "No, son, it ain't a bad thing. But it's good to stop and appreciate what's around you—like this here lake and the people we love."_

"_Aunt Martha and Bo," Luke interjected. _

"_Exactly," Jesse answered. "We might miss what's given freely to us if we're too busy looking for treasures. We might miss what's right in front of us. And sometimes when we're still and patient, we're presented with the most wonderful gifts."_

_Luke asked curiously, "Like what, Uncle Jesse?"_

_Jesse answered, "Like this lake, son. Ain't it beautiful? It has many gifts for us. And it can teach us many things if we listen."_

_Luke was fascinated by this revelation. He became quiet for a moment as he looked intently at the lake. He frowned and asked, "Really, Uncle Jesse? I don't hear it saying nothing. What does the lake teach us?"_

_Jesse laughed and gently put his hand on Luke's chest. "You gotta listen with your heart, son, not your ears. The lake teaches us faith. Faith in something greater than us. And patience. Nature understands patience. There's a time for everything and sometimes we've gotta wait for that time. I know you already have the gift of faith but you still need a little work on patience."_

_Luke looked down and fiddled with the buttons on his shirt. He knew that was true as his uncle often reprimanded him on that account. He softly admitted, "I guess I need a lot of work with patience."_

_Jesse laughed again and hugged his nephew tightly. "If you spend enough time here, the lake will help you learn how to be patient. It's a good teacher."_

_Luke mumbled, "Better than my teacher."_

_Jesse tried to hide his smile as he sternly said, "Now, Luke, that ain't very nice."_

_Luke quickly added, "Sorry, Uncle Jesse. It's just hard to compete with a lake."_

_Jesse coughed and covered his mouth with his hand to hide his laugh. "I suppose it is, son." This child always made him smile. He stood up still holding the boy. He placed him down on his feet and held out his hand to him. "Come on. Let's take a quiet walk on the shore. Maybe the lake will have a gift for us. And if not, we can just enjoy spending the time together—me, you and the lake."_

_Luke giggled. "Okay, Uncle Jesse. We better walk slow so we don't miss nothing."_

_Jesse smiled as he took his nephew's hand. "Now you've got the idea."_

_As they walked hand in hand along the shore, Luke kept smiling up at his uncle. He was happy for the closeness and having his uncle all to himself. Jesse returned each smile marveling at how quickly the boy learned._

_After a while, Jesse stopped and said, "I think we better head back. It's getting late. Aunt Martha will be waiting on us for supper."_

"_Wait," Luke yelled as he pulled his uncle forward. A glimmer of reflected light in the breaking waves had caught his eye. _

"_Look, Uncle Jesse!" Luke reached down and picked up a perfectly rounded rock. The gray stone had a vein of pink running through it. It was silky smooth and fit perfectly in the palm of the boy's hand. He looked at it with awe and wonder._

_Luke flashed his uncle a dazzling, lopsided smile. "You were right, Uncle Jesse. You were right. This is the best rock I've ever seen. I've never seen one so round and beautiful. And I wasn't even looking for it."_

_Jesse smiled. "It found us. It's a gift then. A chance treasure from the lake."_

_Luke looked out on the water. He whispered, "Thank you."_

_Looking up at his uncle, he asked hopefully, "Can I keep it, Uncle Jesse?"_

_Jesse knelt down beside his nephew. "Of course, you can. You can keep it for as long as you like."_

_Luke looked deeply into his uncle's eyes and asked earnestly, "Forever, Uncle Jesse? Can I keep it forever?"_

_Jesse ran his hand through his nephew's unruly hair. "Yes, Luke. You can keep it forever. Everyone needs a rock."_

_Luke put his treasure into his pocket of his jeans. He kept his hand in his pocket to feel the smooth surface. There was comfort in the rock. Yes, he thought, he would keep it forever. Everyone does need a rock. He could feel his uncle's strength and faith in the rock. When Jesse reached for the boy's hand, Luke moved away and went to his uncle's other side. He offered his left hand not wanting to take his right hand out of his pocket. He wanted to feel his treasure in the palm of his hand._

_When they returned to their starting point, Jesse helped Luke put on his socks and boots. He pointed to Luke's pile of rocks and asked, "Do you need something to put those rocks in to carry them home?"_

_Luke shook his head. "No, Uncle Jesse. I don't need all those rocks. They're pretty but I just want the one that found us."_

_Jesse smiled proudly at his young nephew. "Okay, son. Let's head home. It's getting late."_

_Jesse scooped up Luke and held him tightly thinking, "And I just want this one that found me."_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Jesse caressed the smooth rock in his hand. The vivid memory had brought tears to his eyes. He had not seen this rock since the day that it found them on the lakeshore. He had no idea that Luke had kept it and treasured it over the years. He thought that he had probably lost it or thrown it away like most childhood possessions and memories. He didn't know that it was safely hidden away with Luke's treasures.

Luke had been watching his uncle's changing face as he remembered that day years ago. It was obvious that he was experiencing many emotions. But Luke wasn't as adept at reading his uncle's expressions as Bo and Daisy. He kept so much inside that he figured everyone else probably did too. He wasn't sure what his uncle was feeling.

Luke didn't realize that Jesse was too choked with emotions to speak. He was lost in the long forgotten memory. Luke misinterpreted the long silence. He thought his uncle was disappointed with his gift.

Luke finally broke the silence. "I'm sorry, Uncle Jesse. I guess it was a stupid gift."

Luke's voice finally jarred Jesse back to the present. "Oh, no, son. This surely is a wonderful gift. I was remembering that day so clearly—everything we talked about. I had no idea that you kept this rock—a gift of patience and faith. Yes, I remember. I'm just surprised that you remember it so well."

Luke answered seriously. "I listen to everything you tell me, Uncle Jesse."

When Jesse gave him a dubious look, Luke quickly added, "I do listen, Uncle Jesse. I may not always do what you tell me but I do listen. I have faith but I guess I still need a little work on the patience part sometimes." He glanced over at Bo. "Especially when Bo is involved."

"Hey," Bo said from across the room.

Jesse smiled and added to the teasing. "If anyone can try my patience, it's probably you, Luke."

"Me?" Luke answered innocently.

It was Bo's turn to laugh as Jesse explained, "Yes, you. You, my boy, are even more stubborn than Maudine and that's going some."

Luke had to smile as he acknowledge, "I guess you're right, Uncle Jesse. And you're also right that the best treasures are the chance treasures."

Daisy raised an eyebrow. "Chance treasures?"

Luke tried to explain. "It's a long story but they're the ones that are given to us when we're not looking for them. They come to us. We just need to recognize them when they come along. Right, Uncle Jesse?"

Jesse nodded. "You're right, Luke. They're the best treasures. I should know."

Bo asked, "Like what, Uncle Jesse? What are your chance treasures?"

Jesse answered without hesitation, "You kids. You each came to me when I least expected it. You were entrusted to me and you are true treasures."

"I think it's the other way around, Uncle Jesse," Luke said. "You're our chance treasure. We were the lucky ones. You gave us a family and there ain't nothing more special than that."

"No there ain't," Jesse acknowledged. "But I ain't so sure who gave who that family. I suppose we gave it to each other."

The clock on the mantel chimed one o'clock surprising Jesse. It had been a night filled with wonderful memories thanks to Bo's frame, Daisy's photo album and Luke's rock. He had always taught his kids that family was everything and they had learned that lesson well. He couldn't have had a better birthday.

Jesse looked at his kids and knew he was blessed. He said, "Thank you. Thank you all for making this birthday perfect. I didn't realize how late it was. You kids had a long, hard day. You must be exhausted. Get to bed. We'll talk more tomorrow."

Daisy stood up first. "You're right. I could use some sleep. Good night, Uncle Jesse. Happy Birthday."

"Thanks, Daisy girl. Goodnight." Jesse pulled her into a hug. "Thanks for the album. We'll all look at it together tomorrow."

Bo stretched as he stood. "I didn't realize how tired I was even if old cautious Luke here didn't let me do any of the driving"

"Now don't you go criticizing your cousin. He done good and got you all home to me in one piece," Jesse said.

"I know, Uncle Jesse," Bo answered. "I just couldn't resist teasing him. Good night. Happy Birthday."

"Goodnight, Bo. Thank you." It was Bo turn for one last hug.

Luke lingered behind still sitting on the floor as his cousins headed for their bedrooms. Jesse offered him a hand and pulled him up. He put his arm around Luke's shoulder. "Come on, son. You look tired. It's time for bed."

Luke hesitated before saying, "Uncle Jesse… I really am sorry about the gift. I wanted to give you that watch. I thought it was the best gift ever."

Jesse responded firmly, "You're wrong, Luke. I'll tell you a secret. Just between the two of us. I'm glad you had to return that watch because if you didn't, you wouldn't have given me this rock. This is the best gift. I mean it, Luke. I'll treasure it forever."

Luke said shyly, "It's just a rock, Uncle Jesse."

"Really? Then why did you keep it and treasure it all these years?"

Luke hesitated but he owed his uncle an explanation. "Because it reminds me of you, Uncle Jesse, and that day we spent together. It keeps me close to you. I can feel your faith in it. Whenever I miss you when I'm away, I hold onto to it. I've always kept it in my pocket. It makes me feel like you ain't so far away. And I try to be patient and keep the faith just like you taught me. I carried it in my pocket when I was in Vietnam and you'll never know how many times it helped me survive another day."

Jesse held the rock tightly in his hand. He was very moved by what Luke said. He had no idea that Luke had been carrying the rock around all these years. He was glad that it gave him something to hold unto both physically and emotionally while he was away in the Marines. He was proud that it made Luke feel close to him when he couldn't physically be there.

Jesse nodded his understanding. "And I can feel your love in it. I'll treasure it forever. I think it'll help me too when you're far away from home and me."

Luke earnestly interrupted, "I ain't going nowhere."

Jesse smiled and placed his hand on Luke's chest. "We'll always be in each other's hearts. Always. But there'll be times when you'll be away from the farm. This rock will keep me company just as it kept you company. Even on nights when you're just at the Boar's Nest. And someday I'll give it back to you. And maybe you'll pass it along to your child." Jesse squeezed the rock and placed it in his pocket.

Luke frowned. "I don't want it back for a long, long time, Uncle Jesse. Is that a deal?"

Jesse encircled Luke's shoulders with his strong arm. "Okay son, it's a deal. Now lets go to bed."

Luke leaned into his uncle's embrace and hugged him tightly. He said, "Night, Uncle Jesse. I love you. Happy birthday and many, many, many more." He surprised his uncle when he kissed his cheek.

Jesse leaned forward to kiss his nephew's forehead. "Thank you, Luke."

Jesse kept his arm wrapped around his oldest nephew as they headed for their bedrooms. This had been the best birthday he ever had. His kids were safe at home. He placed his hand in his pocket to caress the rock. He smiled contently. Chance treasures. Yes, chance treasures were the best gifts.

_**The End**_

Anne Morrow Lindberg inspired the idea of "chance treasures".

Gift from the Sea by Anne Morrow Lindberg

Copyright 1955, 1975 by Anne Morrow Lindbergh

Copyright renewed 1983 by Anne Morrow Lindberg


End file.
